Stubby Boardman, alias Sirius Black, ¿celoso?
by Dzeta
Summary: Un típico día de limpieza en el cuartel general de La Orden del Fénix revelará que Sirius Black es capaz de sentir celos. SLASH SiriusRemus. Espero que les guste. Cap. 3 UP! Dedicado a mi querida amiga: Daia Black.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a Joanne K. Rowling. La cita textual de la revista _'El Quisquilloso'_ la he tomado de La Orden del Fénix (p. 202, 203) obra que, como todos sabemos, es fruto de la prodigiosa imaginación de Rowling.

**Stubby Boardman, alias "Sirius Black", … ¿celoso?**

**Capítulo 1.**

En la cocina del número 12 de Grimmauld Place reinaba un ambiente relajado. Sirius se entretenía leyendo _El Quisquilloso_ y, de pronto, comenzó a reír impetuosamente. Su ronca risa atrajo la atención de Remus, quien preparaba un poco de chocolate y unas cuantas tostadas para desayunar.

-¡Kingsley tenía razón! Esto sí que es gracioso, Remus -decía el aún prófugo de la justicia entre risas- Escucha…

_"Hace poco han salido a la luz nuevas y sorprendentes pruebas de que Sirius Black podría no haber cometido los crímenes por los que lo enviaron a Azkaban. De hecho, Doris Purkiss, del numero 8 de Acanthia Way, Little Norton, sostiene que Black ni siquiera podría haber estado presente en el escenario de los crímenes. "Lo que la gente no sabe es que Sirius Black es un nombre falso -afirma la señora Purkiss- El hombre al que todos conocen como Sirius Black es en realidad Stubby Boardman, cantante del grupo musical Los Trasgos, que se retiró de la vida publica hace casi 15 años, tras recibir el impacto de un nabo en una oreja durante un concierto celebrado en la iglesia de Little Norton…_

Sirius hizo una pausa en su lectura para mirar a Remus, quien lucía una expresión realmente desconcertada.

…_ Lo reconocí en cuanto vi su fotografía en el periódico. Pues bien, Stubby no pudo cometer esos crímenes porque el día en cuestión estaba disfrutando de una romántica cena a la luz de las velas conmigo. He escrito al Ministro de Magia y espero que pronto presente sus disculpas a Stubby, alias Sirius"_

- ¿Qué te parece? -preguntó Sirius al borde de un ataque de risa.

Remus sonreía abiertamente.

- Así que Sirius Black es, en realidad, Stubby Boardman, un cantante de éxito, ¿eh?

- Ya ves -respondió Sirius, encogiéndose despreocupadamente de hombros. Mirando a su compañero con un brillo travieso bailándo en sus ojos grises, le guiñó un ojo y agregó:- Tú y yo sabemos que soy dueño de muchas y variopintas habilidades... -Remus sonrió sabiendo muy bien a qué clase de _habilidades_ se refería el moreno-. Pero reconozco que nunca tuve buena voz para el canto -dijo Sirius, bromeando entre risas ahogadas- Si mi memoria no me falla, James era el más entonado de los Merodeadores. ¿Recuerdas aquella canción de San Valentín que compuso para Lily?

- Cómo olvidarla si nos obligó a memorizarla para cantarla a coro…

- Es verdad. Desafinamos tanto que Lily casi se puso a llorar -recordó Sirius con nostalgia. Con voz de circunstancias, añadió:- En ese momento supe que mi futuro no estaba en el espectáculo, pero ya ves las historias que se inventa la gente. Y no es la única historia ridícula -dijo Sirius cerrando la revista y lanzándola a las manos de Remus, que la cogió al vuelo.

Pero Lupin no tuvo oportunidad de echarle un vistazo siquiera porque en ese momento el timbre sonó y tuvo que dejar la revista para salir y acallar los ensordecedores gritos de la madre de Sirius, quien se había despertado. Cuando al fin atendió a la puerta pudo ver que Tonks le sonreía encantada luciendo su habitual cabello rosa chicle. Después de saludarlo efusivamente la chica se colgó del brazo del licántropo jalándolo hacia la cocina.

Mientras tanto, Sirius había vuelto a tomar la revista y aún se reía de las disparatadas ocurrencias de Doris Purkiss pero, al ver entrar a su sobrina colgada del brazo de Remus, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro al instante. Tonks abrió la boca para saludar a su primo, pero justo en ese instante Molly llegó haciendo aspavientos con las manos para sacudirse el cabello lleno de telarañas.

Sin detenerse a darles los buenos días, la señora Weasley dijo:

- Sirius, ¿crees que podrías ayudarnos un poco con la limpieza de El Salón? Hay varias cosas ahí que me gustaría que clasificaras, y además los chicos han encontrado un…

Pero Sirius no prestaba atención a las palabras de Molly. Estaba absorto mirando cómo Tonks tomaba asiento a un lado de Remus. Éste le ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente y un par de tostadas a la chica, quien las aceptó feliz sin reparar en la mirada furiosa del animago.

- … hay tanto que hacer y tanto que limpiar -seguía diciendo la señora Weasley-. Menos mal que los chicos ayudan sin protestar demasiado porque lo que es ese elfo loco solo sirve para incordiar. Entonces qué ¿vienes?... -preguntó al ver que Sirius no se había movido de su lugar. Mirando que el animago no les quitaba ojo ni a Remus ni a Tonks, agregó:- No te preocupes, ellos también nos ayudarán en cuanto terminen el desayuno. Ahora anda ya, vamos...

Sirius quiso negarse, de hecho, lo intentó, pero después de que ninguno de sus pretextos valiera para no dejar solos a Remus y Tonks, salió de la cocina resignado pues Molly había insistido en que lo necesitaba. Finalmente, se perdió con ella en las escaleras que conducían hacia El Salón, no sin antes lanzar una mirada furibunda a las dos personas que se habían quedado desayunando.

Remus, al mirarlo salir, se giró hacia Tonks y dijo:

-Deberíamos...

- Tienes razón -respondió alegremente la joven sin darle tiempo de completar la frase- Si ellos están encargándose de la limpieza en El Salón, nosotros podemos ayudar un poco también. De hecho, en una de las habitaciones de arriba, hay un armario que requiere una sacudida... ¿por qué no me acompañas a limpiarlo?

Momentos después Remus era arrastrado escaleras arriba por una extrañamente emocionada Tonks.

* * *

Media hora después las blancas y torpes manos de la metamorfomaga temblaban tratando de ayudar al licántropo.

- ¡Oh, lo siento de verdad, Remus! Yo me olvide…

- No te preocupes -dijo Lupin tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto- No es nada grave.

Un pequeño marco de plata maciza estaba tirado sobre la descolorida alfombra de la habitación.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? -Sirius iba entrando a la estancia llevando un saco lleno de basura (retratos familiares, varios lienzos despedazados, trozos de cortinas raídas, etc).

Al ver que la mano de Remus estaba llena de llagas y comenzaba a sangrar, soltó el saco de basura. Haciendo a un lado a Tonks, se acercó rapidamente a su amigo mientras decía:

- Pero, ¿qué demonios...?

- No es nada, Sirius. Estoy bien -dijo Remus.

- ¿Cómo que no es nada? ... La mano se te caerá a pedazos y ¿dices que no es nada?

Con un movimiento rápido, Sirius tomó la mano herida del licántropo y cuidadosamente la envolvió con un paño limpio.

- ¡No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando te pedí que me ayudaras a limpiar este viejo armario! -dijo Tonks, entre atribulada y molesta, al tiempo que le propinaba una patada al antiguo y apolillado mueble- Debí imaginar que podríamos toparnos con la plata. Lo siento de verd…

La chica se interrumpió y guardó silencio en cuanto reparó en la mirada fulminante de Sirius. Avergonzada, agachó la cabeza.

- En uno de los estantes de la cocina guardo solución de murtlap -dijo Sirius usando un tono duro y glacial- Ve a buscarla y tráela.

Al ver el rostro desorientado de la chica, Sirius la apresuró diciendo:

- ¡Date prisa, Nymphadora!

- Oh sí, claro…murplat… Enseguida...

La joven desapareció con un sonoro_ 'plaf'._

- _'No sé en qué estaba pensando'_ -rezongó furioso Sirius imitando la voz de Tonks y exagerando su agudo tono- Me como a Buckbeak si sus intenciones sólo se limitaban a limpiar el condenado armario…

- Pero, ¿qué dices, Paddy? -preguntó extrañado Remus.

- ¡Oh vamos, Moony! -respondió Sirius malhumorado- ¿No me digas que no lo has notado?

- ¿Qué es lo que no he notado? -volvió a preguntar el intrigado ex-profesor.

Sirius abrió la boca para responder pero en ese momento Tonks apareció de nuevo en la estancia llevando consigo una pequeña botella de cristal llena de la solución maravillosa.

- Yo puedo ayudarte a curarlo -ofreció la joven mientras que, con un acelerado golpe de varita, retiraba el corcho de la botella (mismo que al salir disparado dio con un enorme espejo haciéndolo añicos).

- No es necesario, Nymphadora -dijo Sirius mirando el estropicio. Tonks frunció el entrecejo al escuchar su nombre de pila, pero no replicó pues Sirius usaba un tono bastante correcto y eso no indicaba nada bueno. El animago le quitó la botella de las manos e hizo aparecer un cuenco de agua limpia con un suave y elegante movimiento de varita- Creo que ya has hecho más que suficiente.

El tono correcto de Sirius cambió a uno sarcástico cuando añadió:

- Si estás tan ansiosa por ayudar... ¿por qué no vas a echarle una mano a Molly y a los demás con la limpieza de El Salón? Te aseguro que tu ayuda resultará más valiosa allá...

Ante la evidente actitud agresiva del moreno, la chica no insistió más. Solo miró a Remus y musitó débilmente:

- Lo siento, Remus. Si necesitas algo,…lo que sea, sólo dímelo.

- Gracias, Tonks. No te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien.

La joven asintió mordiéndose los labios nerviosamente, y luego salió de la habitación con la cabeza baja.

- No tenías derecho a hablarle así -murmuró Remus levemente enfadado mientras Sirius vertía un poco de solución en el cuenco y colocaba con cuidado la mano del licántropo dentro.

- ¿Qué no tenía derecho?... ¡Claro que lo tengo! -espetó Sirius molesto. Con tono firme agregó- Soy tu pareja, Remus. Ese simple hecho me da todo el derecho del mundo a alejar a cualquiera que amenace con quitarme lo que es mío.

Lupin arqueó ambas cejas completamente sorprendido.

- Pero, ¿de qué estas hablando, Sirius?

El animago lo miró fijamente y declaró:

- Le gustas. La niña babea por ti -apuntó muy seguro Sirius poniendo demasiado énfasis en la palabra _'niña'_

Remus se quedó pasmado un momento mientras Sirius analizaba su expresión y después comenzó a reír con esa risa grave y agradable mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

- Hablo en serio -insistió el hombre de larga cabellera negra- He visto cómo te mira. La otra noche, cuando hablamos con Harry después de la cena y le contamos sobre los planes de Voldemort, no te quitaba los ojos de encima.

- ¡Oh vamos, Sirius! -dijo Remus sin dejar de sonreír- Eso no es verdad.

- ¡Claro que lo es! Además ¿cómo te explicas todas esas excusas tontas para quedar siempre contigo?

Remus lo miraba incrédulo. Sirius había comenzado a pasearse por la estancia; alzó el marco de plata que se hallaba en el suelo y tras mirarlo con asco lo lanzó al saco de basura.

- Estoy empezando a sospechar que ha sobornado a Dumbledore. Tal vez le ha prometido caramelos o ve a saber qué más.

- ¡¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Remus sorprendido- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Verás... -dijo Sirius mientras soltaba el saco y se sentaba en el sofá junto a él- Yo iba a ir contigo y los demás a sacar a Harry de esa casa muggle, pero Dumbledore se negó y propuso que Nymphadora los acompañara en mi lugar. Yo quiero acompañar a los chicos a King Cross, pero Dumbledore ha decidido que sean otros, entre ellos, Nymphadora y tú quienes los acompañen,… esa niña y tú -Sirius lo miraba fijamente mientras su dedo índice se clavaba en el pecho del ex-profesor enfatizando el pronombre '_tú'_- ¡Y del montón de misiones que Dumbledore les ha encargado realizar juntos mejor ni hablamos! -terminó diciendo Sirius bastante molesto.

Lupin sonreía y no paraba de menear la cabeza. No podía creer lo que Sirius afirmaba con tanta vehemencia, sobre todo porque siempre había sido él quien se moría de celos cuando alguna chica buscaba al animago. Aunque lo cierto era que eso fue antes de que el moreno y él fueran pareja pues, desde que su relación se formalizó, Sirius siempre rechazó toda propuesta recibida.

- ¿El famoso Stubby Boardman, alias Sirius Black, está celoso? -preguntó Remus sin dejar de sonreír mientras buscaba la mirada gris, que al encontrarse con sus ojos dorados se desvió hacia el suelo.

- Paddy, eso que tú piensas sobre Tonks es imposible... -dijo Remus con voz suave mientras el animago retiraba su mano completamente sana y restaurada del cuenco y la secaba cuidadosa y amorosamente con un paño limpio. Sirius no dijo nada porque sabía perfectamente bien que todo aquello era verdad. Él había pillado a Tonks mirando con ojos de amor a su Remus no una ni dos veces, sino multitud de veces. Sabía que esas sonrisas que ella le dedicaba a su lobo significaban más que simple amistad, y estaba completamente seguro de que aquellos apretones de mano que la chica le daba a su pareja cuando se aparecía por Grimmauld Place eran más que un simple saludo cordial. Él lo sabía muy bien y eso lo estaba reventando de celos- ... pero si hubiera algo de cierto en tus palabras no tienes porqué ponerte celoso. Tonks, como ya lo has dicho tú, es una niña… Yo soy muy mayor y demasiado peligroso para ella debido a mi condición.

Sirius apartó sus ojos grises del suelo para mirarlo, y Remus, acariciando lentamente los negros cabellos, lo atrajo hacia él y musitó:

- Además, yo nunca podría interesarme romanticamente por ella cuando eres tú el dueño de mis pensamientos. Tú eres lo más importante para mí, Sirius. Eres mi todo. Te amé cuando te conocí, te amo más que a mi propia vida y voy a amarte siempre. Más allá de cualquier chica, más allá de mí mismo, más allá de la muerte… Nunca olvides eso.

Entonces Remus lo besó suave y dulcemente sin dejar de acariciar sus largos cabellos durante un par de minutos. Su intención al besarle así era transmitirle la seguridad de que lo amaba entrañablemente, mucho más allá del amor sensual y físico (aunque lo cierto era que siempre que Sirius lo tocaba o lo besaba, Remus sentía que su sangre se prendía al momento). Fue por ello que se sintió incapaz de mantenerse ecuánime. Pegándose al cuerpo de Sirius, profundizó aún más el beso gimiendo y robándole todo el aire mientras sus manos corrían por la espalda del animago deseando sentirlo aún más cerca. Sirius respondió ansioso comiendole la boca sin miramientos y abrazándolo por la cintura. Estaban a nada de tenderse sobre el sofá cuando Remus escuchó las voces de Tonks y Molly que los llamaban desde el piso inferior. Sin muchas ganas se separó apenas de Sirius y entrecortadamente dijo:

- Tendremos que dejarlo, Paddy... Nos buscan.

El moreno hizo una mueca de inconformidad. No quería dejarlo.

- ¡Maldita limpieza! -exclamó malhumorado mientras se ponía en pie- De acuerdo, Moony, vamos.

Tomandolo de la mano lo ayudó a incorporarse. Cuando ya estaban por salir, Remus dijo:

- Paddy, antes de bajar quiero pedirte algo.

Sirius lo miró, y con su seductora voz aseguró:

- Pide lo que quieras, Moony, que yo haré todo por complacerte.

- ¿Todo?, ¿estás…seguro?

- Completamente. Después de ese beso tan delicioso que me has dado es lo menos que puedo hacer.

- De acuerdo.- Con una sonrisa que no tenía nada de inocente Remus añadió:- Esta noche quiero a Stubby Boardman en mi cama… Me muero por que me cante al oído.

Sirius elevó las cejas sorprendido. Pero al momento, sin abandonar su tono seductor, prometió:

- Lo tendrás. Stubby Boardman cantará para ti esta noche.

- Y yo voy a compensarte muy bien por ello -declaró Remus sin dejar de sonreír.

Ante tan tentadora afirmación, Sirius solo atinó a decir emocionado:

- Entonces debo afinarme. No quiero que el sensible oído de mi lobo resulte lastimado.

Después de darle un tierno beso en los labios, Sirius volvió a tomarlo de la mano y bajó con él las escaleras mucho más animado que de costumbre.

**Continuará... **

**Pregunto: ¿Será que todos aquellos que dieron click para leer, me regalarán un review con su opinión? Me encantaría que así fuera XDD. **


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A: **Hacía tantísimo que no actualizaba este fic..., buff. Sólo una pequeña aclaración: He editado un poquito el primer capítulo para que hubiera más coherencia con esto que viene (para quienes no recuerdan de qué va la cosa les recomiendo leerse el capítulo 1 antes :D).

**Stubby Boardman, alias "Sirius Black",... ¿celoso?**

**Capítulo 2.**

Antes de entrar en El Salón, Sirius y Remus se soltaron las manos. Pero Sirius, reacio a perder el contacto físico con su lobo, le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y, guiñándole un ojo con galantería, atravesó junto a él la enorme puerta de cedro.

Al entrar pudieron ver que Molly había organizado a la gente por grupos, de modo que , mientras los chicos se ocupaban de dejar las cortinas verde musgo y las alfombras libres de doxies; Tonks, Molly, Ginny y Hermione, sentadas ante una amplia y larga mesa, realizaban una cuidadosa selección de objetos diversos. Apilados sobre la mesa había varios montoncitos de toda clase de objetos extraños y -seguramente- peligrosos (botellas llenas de líquidos densos parecidos a sangre, objetos de deslustrada plata marcados con inscripciones incomprensibles, garras, una cajita musical, joyas de oro, serpientes disecadas, un guardapelo, una Orden de Merlín de primera clase, etc., etc.). Tonks examinaba, usando un par de lupas sujetas fuertemente al puentecillo de su nariz, una diminuta caja de cristal de color rojo sangre de cuyos bordes cerrados apretadamente brotaba un finísimo hilo de humo negro y maloliente que formaba extrañas runas al elevarse en el aire. El par de lupas agrandaba exageradamente el tamaño de sus ojos gris oscuro, y la chica fruncía la nariz cada dos por tres en un gesto de evidente desagrado ante el hedor despedido por la caja de cristal pero, al ver entrar a los dos hombres, soltó el hediondo objeto y, levantándose de un salto, se encaminó rápidamente hacia ellos con la mirada prendida de Remus y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos. _Ahí viene otra vez_ pensó irritado. No podía evitar la molestia, no podía evitar sentirse amenazado. Su instinto protector –Sirius prefería denominarlo así antes que usar la palabra "celos"-, no podía evitar saltar y moverlo a buscar mantener a su compañero fuera del alcance de Tonks. Pero era plenamente consciente de que no podía actuar impulsivamente, no después de las palabras de Remus, no después de ese beso enamorado que el licántropo le había regalado hacía apenas unos minutos. Así que aspiró con fuerza para controlar las ganas enormes de sacar a su amante de ahí y encerrarse con él en su habitación, y se limitó a mirar la enorme sonrisa que su sobrina dirigía a Remus (aunque, instintivamente, atrajo un poco más a su amigo y apretó fuertemente el hombro derecho de Lupin).

-¡Estás bien! –exclamó la joven auror con un brillo de alegría en sus ojos grises al comprobar con una mirada rápida y analítica el estado completamente sano de la mano del licántropo. El par de lupas seguía fuertemente sujeto al puentecillo de su nariz, y Sirius, al percatarse de los exageradamente agrandados ojos de la chica, no se preocupó en disimular una pequeña risa socarrona.

Remus le dio un discreto codazo a su compañero y se aclaró la garganta ligeramente para atraer la atención de Tonks de nuevo hacia él, pues la joven miraba a Sirius con molestia y fruncía el entrecejo entendiendo perfectamente la burla del moreno. Así, cuando Tonks volvió a mirarlo, Lupin le sonrío levemente intentando calmar el enojo de la chica para evitarle un enfrentamiento verbal con Sirius.

-Sí, estoy bien. No ha sido nada grave -dijo con un tono agradable. Retirando amablemente las lupas del rostro de la joven, le mostró la mano completamente sana- Sirius me ha curado.

Remus volvió a sonreír y el cabello rosa chicle de Tonks se encendió intensamente. Sirius entrecerró nuevamente los ojos y bufó un poco…, en realidad, no bufó; el sonido agresivo que surgió de su garganta fue un gruñido en toda regla. Pero ahora Tonks, encantada como estaba, ni siquiera lo notó; en cambio Remus volvió a aclararse ligeramente la voz y adoptó un gesto serio pero atento. Entregó a Tonks el par de lupas mientras su mirada recorría el amplio salón.

-Llevan bastante bien este asunto de la limpieza… –comenzó a decir el ex profesor al mirar los montones de objetos apilados sobre la mesa. Estaba a punto de agregar algo más cuando Tonks, entusiasta y alegre, lo sujetó del antebrazo.

Con toda la intención de llevarlo con ella hasta la mesa tiró de él y dijo:

-Así es. Pero un poco de ayuda no nos vendrá mal. Ven, únete a noso…

Tonks ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase pues la mano de Sirius apresaba su blanca muñeca con mucha fuerza. La joven lo miró asombrada, lo mismo que Lupin.

-Mejor será que no –dijo Sirius con un susurro suave (suavidad que no disimulaba en absoluto su molestia). Sus ojos grises relampaguearon un instante mientras retiraba con suma finura la pequeña mano de Tonks del antebrazo de Remus- Lo más probable es que haya algo de plata entre tanto montón de basura y, estoy seguro que no querrás que por tu imprudente insistencia se repita el _accidente_ de hace un rato. -El tono demasiado correcto de las palabras de Sirius, y el énfasis despreocupadamente casual que puso en la palabra "accidente" hizo que Tonks apartara la mirada completamente avergonzada- Así que, por la seguridad de Remus es mejor que él y yo ayudemos a los chicos, ¿no te parece, sobrina?

-Yo… siento mucho lo de hace un rato -murmuró la joven, e instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de Remus. Entretanto, su cabello rosa chicle intenso iba perdiendo color hasta quedar opaco y apagado- Y, sí, por supuesto… Tienes razón, Sirius, será mejor que ayuden a los chicos…

Tonks asentía repetidamente al tiempo que, con disimulo, frotaba su dolorida muñeca. Le resultaba difícil hacerlo pues aún sostenía el par de lupas con la otra mano. Finalmente optó por entrelazar sus manos detrás de su espalda. Algo azorada y sin saber muy bien hacia dónde mirar posó sus ojos en la mesa llena de objetos raros. Nerviosa, señaló la mesa con el pulgar y añadió:

- Bueno, cuidáos… Yo… vuelvo a lo mío.

Sirius sonrió complacido.

_Buena niña._

-¡Espera, Tonks! -exclamó Lupin, soltándose del agarre de su compañero y adelantándose hacia la joven- Espera, por favor. Claro que las ayudaré.

_¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo que las ayudarás?_

-Pero, Moony… -Sirius lo miraba completamente desconcertado- No puedes hacer eso. ¿Acaso no has oído lo que dije sobre la plata?...

_¡¿Acaso no has oído lo que dije sobre Tonks y su afán por seducirte?_

Sirius apretaba los dientes mirando a Lupin como deseando que éste pudiera leerle el pensamiento. Remus también lo miró. En los ojos dorados había reproche (_No debiste hablarle de ese modo_, decían) y también determinación; era evidente que Remus no iba a cambiar de opinión: se marchaba con ella. Sirius soltó el aire en un claro gesto de enfado y la determinación de Lupin se tornó en molestia durante un instante, y luego en decepción. Sirius conocía perfectamente el motivo de esa decepción (Remus ya le había explicado que no tenía nada que temer respecto a Tonks, le había explicado claramente que lo amaba sólo a él y, a pesar de eso, él se estaba comportando como un neanderthal celoso), pero es que era _tan_ difícil no sentir ese miedo irracional a perderlo… Había pasado más de doce años lejos de él, y ahora que lo tenía de nuevo a su lado, ¿debía quedarse mirando tan tranquilo cómo Tonks hacía de todo para robárselo?, ¿debía soportar sin chistar a esa niña sonriéndole, buscándolo siempre, tocándolo siempre que tenía oportunidad? Y es que, si había algo que lo mataba de celos, era que ella lo tocara. Era algo casi ridículo, lo sabía, pero era lo que sentía y por muy ridículo que fuera no había nada que pudiera cambiar ese sentimiento. Las cosas estaban así: haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso podía aguantar que su sobrina mirara a su lobo con ilusión, incluso que le sonriera encantada, pero ¿que lo tocara? ¡Jamás!… eso sí que _no_ se lo aguantaba. No, ni hablar; Remus estaba loco si pensaba que iba a dejarlo en manos de Tonks sin luchar.

-No, de ninguna manera –atajó Sirius. Haciendo caso omiso de la decepción en los ojos de su compañero lo sujetó por el hombro izquierdo para impedirle marchar con Tonks. Remus arqueó las cejas sorprendido- De ninguna manera voy a consentirlo. Tú te quedas conmigo. La plata abunda en esta casa y no voy a arriesgarte a…

Pero esta vez fue Sirius quien no pudo terminar la frase. Remus sujetó la mano grande y fuerte que lo aferraba y la apartó de él con suavidad. Miró a su amigo durante un momento, y luego sacó su varita mágica de uno de los bolsillos de su gastado jersey azul grisáceo. Con un movimiento suave y elegante hizo aparecer un par de gruesos guantes que se adaptaron perfectamente a sus manos en cuanto se los ajustó.

-Tranquilo, Sirus. No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Siempre hay maneras de evitar el problema de la plata.

Tonks sonrió encantada y su cabello volvió a refulgir más rosa que nunca pero ninguno de los dos se percató de ello. Ambos hombres se miraban sin decir palabra. El gesto de Sirius era amargo y en los ojos de Remus aún había decepción. Al final, Remus se giró hacía la joven y, acompañándola rumbo a la mesa, dejó plantado a Sirius junto a la enorme puerta de cedro.

* * *

Las horas pasaron mientras ambos grupos se ocupaban de la limpieza. Sirius no había tenido más opción que unirse a los chicos y ayudarles con las cortinas. Simulaba estar completamente concentrado en la tarea, e incluso llegó a bromear un par de veces con los gemelos Weasley, pero de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas furtivas hacia la mesa, procurando siempre que Remus no se diera cuenta de ello. Aún estaba ofuscado por la decisión del castaño de irse con Tonks pero no podía evitar mirarlo (aunque ver a Tonks haciéndole conversación a su amigo, y a éste sonriéndole amablemente a la chica, sólo le produjera amargura). Lo que Sirius no imaginaba era que Remus hacía exactamente lo mismo; el licántropo prestaba atención a su trabajo, y ayudaba a Tonks (que volvía a llevar el par de lupas), pero tampoco perdía oportunidad de mirar a Sirius cuando éste no se daba cuenta.

Cuando llegó la hora de comer y Molly propuso parar labores e ir a la cocina, Sirius se excusó diciendo que debía alimentar a _Buckbeak_, y salió del salón rápidamente sin mirar a Remus. Por la tarde todos volvieron a la tediosa tarea de la limpieza pero esta vez Sirius no apareció. Cuando ya anochecía todo el mundo se reunió en la cocina (todos, excepto Sirius). Exhaustos, algunos bebían chocolate caliente, otros (Fred, George, Harry y Ron) cerveza de mantequilla. Tonks, siempre que tenía oportunidad, se acercaba a Remus y le hacía conversación, pero cuando el reloj marcó veinte minutos antes de la media noche y todo el mundo empezó a dar las buenas noches y a despedirse, la joven no tuvo más opción que hacer lo mismo. Se despidió de Remus con un fuerte apretón de manos y una sonrisa radiante, y salió de la cocina junto a Molly. A los pocos segundos el vestíbulo se llenó de los estridentes alaridos de la madre de Sirius y las protestas de Molly (Tonks había vuelto a tropezar con aquel horrible paragüero hecho de una pierna de troll despertando a la fastidiosa señora Black). Remus estaba a punto de salir para ayudar a cerrar las cortinas del retrato, pero la lejana y sonora voz de Molly se lo impidió _¡No te molestes, cariño!. Nymphadora y yo lo tenemos bajo control. _Al segundo siguiente los alaridos y las blasfemias cesaron. Molly añadió _Que tengas buena noche, Remus. Nos vemos mañana._

Cuando Lupin escuchó el chasquido de la puerta que daba a la calle soltó un suspiro de alivio _Al fin se han ido._ Dio un golpe con su varita a la vieja tetera y ésta dejó escapar un chorro de vapor. Con calma, Remus colocó un par de bolsitas de té y agua caliente en una taza pequeña. Mientras el té reposaba él permaneció silencioso mirando el reloj (sus pensamientos volando hacia Sirius cada dos por tres). Cuando el té estuvo listo Remus se sentó a la mesa y pasó los minutos removiéndolo con una cucharilla de madera. Volvió a mirar el reloj; faltaban poco menos de diez minutos para la media noche. Suspiró y removió el té una vez más. Al final apartó la taza sin beber ni un sorbito. No podía dejar de pensar en Sirius. Una parte de él sentía la enorme necesidad de salir a buscarlo y disculparse, pues sabía perfectamente que lo había herido al marcharse con Tonks…, pero también estaba esa otra parte de él que aún seguía decepcionada y dolida con Sirius. Y es que ¿por qué tenía que comportarse como si fuera un chiquillo inmaduro?, ¿acaso no le había dejado claro que Tonks no le interesaba?, ¿acaso no le había asegurado que lo amaba solo a él y que lo amaría siempre?. _Más allá de cualquier chica, más allá de mí mismo, más allá de la muerte _había dicho Remus.

Para Remus, el problema de Sirius radicaba no en que fuera tan posesivo (Remus no podía engañarse; sabía muy bien que en el fondo le agradaba que Sirius lo quisiera de esa manera tan intensa y desesperada); el problema era que, si Remus le había asegurado su cariño, el hecho de que Sirius no confiara en él y en la fuerza de ese cariño lo hería.

Soltando otro suspiro triste volvió a arrimar la taza de té. Al hacerlo notó que debajo del platito sobre el cual descansaba la taza estaba el manoseado ejemplar de _El Quisquilloso_ que Sirius había estado leyendo por la mañana. Remus lo miró recordando aquel ridículo reportaje sobre la mujer que afirmaba que Sirius Black era en realidad un cantante de éxito llamado Stubby Boardman; recordó también las risas de Sirius al respecto…, y aquella curiosa petición que él mismo le había hecho a Sirius hacía apenas unas horas.

_Esta noche quiero a Stubby Boardman en mi cama. Me muero porque me cante al oído._

_Lo tendrás. Stubby Boadrman cantará para ti esta noche _había asegurado Sirius.

Remus sonrió con ironía al rememorar su sugestiva respuesta: _Y yo voy a compensarte muy bien por ello_.

Sí, aquello era una gran ironía, pues era bastante evidente que esa noche la pasaría solo.

Sin dar un solo sorbo al té se puso en pie. Con un movimiento de varita apagó las luces y, triste, salió al vestíbulo rumbo a su habitación.

**Continuará...**

**NA: Corto, lo sé. Pero tranquilos, esta vez sí que no me demoraré en subir el siguiente (Dzeta os lo asegura con la mano en el corazón ;D). Mientras tanto espero que me dejen saber si les ha gustado (tradución: ¡quiero reviews!). Besos, y hasta muy pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dedicatoria: **Para mi querida amiga, **Daia Black** (¡Preciosa, ya la fiesta está tomando forma! ;D Tenemos comida, bebida, y tres hombres guapos puestísimos para celebrar..., ya solo faltaban los regalos. Así que este capi es mi pequeño regalito para ti *porque nuestros queridos cachorros no pueden faltar ;D*). ¡Disfrutalos! (mientras, yo me voy a ver si puedo convencer al encantador tipo de la gabardina para que no se engolosine tanto con las bebidas xDD)

**Stubby Boardman, alias "Sirius Black",... ¿celoso?**

**Capítulo 3. **

Remus entró a su dormitorio sin preocuparse por encender la luz. Sus ojos de lobo solían habituarse rápidamente a las penumbras y, además, la luz de la luna (que se colaba sutilmente por entre las raídas cortinas de la gran ventana que se hallaba próxima a la puerta) iluminaba gran parte de la habitación. Dejando su varita mágica sobre la cómoda empezó a desabotonar su descolorido jersey cuando, de pronto, lo sintió; alguien le observaba. La sensación no era precisamente desconocida (en esa enorme y tétrica mansión siempre se sentía como si las paredes tuvieran ojos y oídos); lo extraño era que esta vez no se trataba de una sensación opresiva y desagradable. Aún así decidió ser cauteloso; se acercó de nuevo a la cómoda y tomó su varita.

-¿Quién está ahí? –preguntó con voz firme y la varita en ristre (la punta iluminada por una pequeña y potente luz).

-Tranquilo. Soy yo.

_Sirius._

Remus dirigió la luz hacia la zona más oscura de la habitación. Sirius estaba sentado en la butaca más apartada de la ventana. Cuando la luz de la varita iluminó su rostro se puso en pie mirando a su amigo.

-Te esperaba –dijo Sirius. Remus elevó las cejas sorprendido- Si dejas de apuntarme con la varita podré explicarte…

-¡Ah, lo siento! –se disculpó el licántropo al darse cuenta de que seguía apuntándole directamente. Bajó la varita sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ella (la presencia de Sirius lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa y se hallaba desorientado). Al final optó por colocarla nuevamente sobre la cómoda. Entonces volvió a mirar a su compañero con un montón de preguntas llenándole la cabeza sin orden ni concierto (_¿sigues molesto conmigo?, ¿por qué han vuelto los celos si te he dicho claramente que Tonks no me interesa?, ¿aún estás celoso?, ¿me perdonarás por herirte al haberme marchado con ella?, ¿podríamos olvidarnos de las explicaciones, y besarnos?... Quiero que me beses, Sirius, quiero que me hagas el amor, ¿me harías el amor ahora en vez de hablar?_).

Remus quería respuestas a cada una de sus preguntas, pero en vez de formular siquiera alguna prefirió esperar a que Sirius hablara. Pero Sirius no empezó a explicarse inmediatamente. En vez de hablar, se giró y caminó hasta la ventana. Apartando las raídas cortinas, se recargó en el marco de la misma y se quedó mirando hacia la noche con las manos en los bolsillos de su largo abrigo negro aterciopelado. La luz de la luna le daba de lleno iluminando sus rasgos con un azul tenue, azul que se rompía en mil líneas de luz al estrellarse contra su alta y perfilada silueta, y Remus, fascinado ante esa visión, no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que contemplarlo sin decir palabra porque mirarlo _ahí_ (silencioso, con la luz de la luna rompiéndose contra su elegante figura e iluminándolo todo de un azul precioso) era como contemplar a la mismísima y esplendorosa _Sirio_.

_Eres hermoso, Sirius_ pensó el enamorado licántropo mientras le miraba en silencio.

Si por él hubiera sido, Remus se habría quedado clavado ahí, dejándose envolver por la elegante belleza que el hombre frente a él emanaba sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, disfrutando de ese momento y olvidándose de que Sirius estaba en su habitación para hablar y no para hacerle el amor como tantas otras noches. Sí, gustosamente se habría quedado clavado ahí mirándolo por una eternidad, pero repentinamente una melodía que Remus no tardó en reconocer rompió el silencio, desbaratando el hechizo en el que había caído al mirar a su amigo.

Sirius silbaba _Jealous Guy, _de Lennon.

El aire que escapaba de entre sus labios producía un sonido hermoso pero cargado de melancolía; y la mente de Remus se llenó con cada una de las frases no dichas de aquella canción, haciendo que se enamorara aún más de él porque ahí estaba: tan alto, tan elegante, tan guapo,... y tan dolido (el dulce silbido lo decía claramente). Pero dolor y celos no era lo único que delataba esa melodía; también decía _Perdoname,_ y el amor que Remus sentía por él no tuvo defensa ante eso.

Cuando la melodía cesó, Sirius se giró, y ambos hombres se miraron fijamente.

-Solo soy un tipo celoso, Moony -dijo al fin Sirius encogiéndose de hombros- Yo… no quería molestarte ni lastimarte. No debí comportarme como lo hice. Mucho menos después de que tú me has asegurado que Tonks no te interesa… Tú me dices que ella no te interesa y yo… te creo…

Conforme Sirius hablaba, el semblante de Remus se iluminó de alegría y sorpresa porque Sirius estaba poniendo en palabras aquella melancólica melodía; literalmente Sirius estaba diciendo _Lo siento_ y, además, le estaba asegurando que confiaba en su palabra.

Pero, cuando parecía que diría algo más, Sirius calló repentinamente y terminó mordiéndose los labios con fuerza. El abrupto y tenso silencio hizo pensar a Remus que algo no iba bien, que aún había algo más que lo torturaba.

-¿Qué te atormenta, Sirius? -preguntó Remus, preocupado. Quería acercarse a él y tocarlo; _se moría_ por tocarlo y demostrarle que no había nada en el mundo que quisiera más que a él, pero volvió a contenerse porque sabía que Sirius necesitaba desahogarse completamente. Así que, haciendo gala de toda su paciencia, continuó:- Por favor, dime, ¿qué pasa?

Por un momento Remus pensó que Sirius no hablaría. Estaba muy tenso y los ojos grises evitaban mirarlo cuando él los buscó en un intento de transmitirle confianza. Pero, de pronto, cuando esos ojos se desviaron un momento hacia su antebrazo (aquel que Tonks había sujetado para intentar llevárselo con ella hasta la mesa), Remus vio algo oscuro titilar furiosamente dentro de ellos mientras Sirius apretaba duramente la mandíbula.

-Pasa que, a pesar de que te creo, no puedo evitarlo -soltó abruptamente Sirius-. No puedo evitar sentir que puedo perderte, que Tonks puede apartarte de mi lado... ella es joven, guapa y alegre, ella es _todo_ lo que yo ya no soy y… ella... -Sirius le hablaba sin mirarle, apuñando las manos claramente frustrado. Era bastante evidente que estaba sufriendo, y el corazón de Remus se estremeció de dolor al percibir ese sufrimiento, la desesperación y la rabia que reflejaban su voz y todo su lenjuaje corporal-... ella te mira, te sonríe y te toca y yo no puedo evitar sentirme _enfermo_ siempre que lo hace porque _no_ soporto que te toque, ¿entiendes?... No soporto pensar que ella pudiera despertar _algo _en ti, algún sentimiento o alguna pasión que _yo_ no y… y…

Sirius volvió a callar dejando un silencio cargado de frustración y celos mientras Remus sentía que su corazón se inflamaba de ternura infinita por él. Y es que ahí estaba esa vena celosa de nuevo, pero ahora Remus no podía sentirse molesto por ello; esta vez no, porque se daba cuenta de que no se trataba de que Sirius no confiara en él. Sirius confiaba en él, pero se sentía amenazado, inseguro, y tenía miedo a perderlo.

Despacio -muy despacio-, Remus se acercó a él (sus ojos de lobo buscando atraer a los grises, y lográndolo sin esfuerzo alguno).

-Sirius –dijo Remus en un susurro muy suave-, ¿sabes… lo que siento cuando Tonks me mira y me sonríe? -Sirius tardó en responder pero al final negó imperceptiblemente.- ¿Sabes lo que siento cuando me toca?...

Esta vez Sirius no respondió, pero su cuerpo se tensó de ira y sus ojos se oscurecieron aún más.

-Nada. Absolutamente nada –aseguró firmemente Lupin- En cambio…, si tú me miras, si tú me sonríes, si tú me tocas… -Remus tomó la mano derecha de Sirius entre las suyas y la llevó hasta su rostro marcado de cicatrices. Lentamente, la deslizó contra su piel y al instante su respiración se agitó levemente.

Llevando aquella mano grande hacia su cuello, Remus la dejó ahí y, mirando fijamente a su compañero, esperó.

_Anda, Sirius, siénteme…_

Sirius podía sentir el pulso acelerado bajo sus dedos; la piel vibrante y caliente latía con más ímpetu a cada roce suyo. Y cuando su dedo pulgar comenzó a trazar suaves círculos sobre ella, el pulso de Remus se aceleró aún más y el sonido de un gemido anhelante le llegó claro y nítido.

-Ella puede tocarme… -apuntó Remus, haciendo un esfuerzo grande por controlarse; pues su cuerpo ya estaba temblando de deseo contenido-, pero jamás…, ella jamás… logrará este efecto en mí…

-¿Jamás? -preguntó Sirius rozandole suavemente con los labios. Remus se estremeció ante el contacto contra su incipiente barba y contra esa larga cicatriz que le cruzaba el cuello desde la mandíbula hasta la nuez. El delicioso vaho de ese aliento cálido agitaba aún más su ya de por sí agitada respiración y nublaba su razón por momentos volviéndolo incapaz de responder.

Pero, en realidad, Sirius no esperaba una respuesta verbal. Las rápidas e intensas reacciones físicas de Remus ante sus leves caricias estaban respondiendo perfectamente por él. Aún así, cuando Remus negó meneando la cabeza rápidamente y llevando la mano de Sirius -que ya lo aferraba por la cadera- hacia su dura y despierta erección (los ojos apuñados y un _ellanuncajamásólotú_ desesperado y roto de deseo entre sus labios), algo en el interior de Sirius vibró abrumadoramente explotando entre olas de felicidad y delirio. Y es que no eran simples palabras las que estaban tratando de convencerle, era _Remus_ _vibrando_. Remus y todo su cuerpo le estaban dejando claro que era él, Sirius, el único que con un solo roce podía hacerle temblar y desear con tanta intensidad, el único que tenía la capacidad para hacerle perder el control, el único que lo hacía sentirse _vivo_. Cuando la mano de Remus hizo que su mano apretara un poco más el bulto palpitante que sobresalía bajo los pantalones, regalándole con ello otro gemido estrangulado de placer, Sirius supo que Remus deseaba que no le quedara duda alguna de ello.

Y, como si todo eso no fuera suficiente, Remus buscó sus labios y lo besó con todas sus ganas mientras sus manos presurosas guiaban a las de Sirius llevándolas a desabotonar su gastado jersey. Sirius no necesitó más; su cuerpo también lo necesitaba _ya_. Ansiaba perderse en él y hacerle el amor hasta caer rendido.

_Remus._

Desesperado y sin dejar de nombrarlo entre beso y beso, Sirius le sacó el jersey, la corbata, y la camisa que llevaba debajo, y abrazándolo por la cintura lo levantó en brazos. En cuanto lo hizo, Remus le echó los brazos al cuello sin dejar de besarlo y lo enlazó entre sus piernas fuertemente. Vueltos un lío llegaron hasta la cama y pronto la ropa fue quedando por el suelo vuelta girones; en su desesperación ambos se habían desnudado uno al otro jalándola sin miramientos. Y ahora Remus vibraba y se estremecía sobre el colchón bajo las hábiles caricias de Sirius pues sus manos se deslizaban sobre la piel marcada de cicatrices (pecho, brazos, abdominales, muslos, y más allá); se enredaban en el cabello castaño, subían y bajaban, y entonces volvían a subir mientras su lengua exploraba la boca de Remus sin descanso. Y, de pronto, Sirius las dejó quietas enterrando sus dedos firmes en las ansiosas caderas de Remus cuando éste comenzó a frotar su dura erección contra la suya, arrancándole un torrente de gemidos delirantes.

-Eso es…, _sí_… -siseó Remus con la voz cargada de anhelo al escucharlo gemir así. Apoyando una mano sobre el pecho de Sirius lo hizo incorporarse un poco sobre él; después, elevando las caderas, Remus dobló las rodillas y, abriéndose completamente para Sirius, él mismo comenzó a dilatar su entrada humedeciendo sus dedos con saliva y luego enterrándolos en su interior una y otra vez muy lentamente.

De rodillas sobre el colchón, Sirius lo miraba completamente fascinado. El pelo castaño revuelto, los ojos dorados derramando pasión, los labios rojos e hinchados por sus besos, la sonrisa discreta pero traviesa y cómplice, la piel blanquísima y marcada de cicatrices que pedían a gritos ser lamidas hasta la saciedad, el pecho delgado que subía y bajaba agitadamente, el miembro erecto y palpitante, los muslos tensos y abiertos para él, los dedos elegantes y húmedos que entraban y salían, el cuerpo entero ansioso. Expectante. Anhelante. Ardiente. Hermoso. Irresistible.

-Anda -pidió Remus, la voz vibrando de anhelo y los ojos completamente prendidos de los grises-, ven… y cántame al oído.

Remus era la viva imagen del deseo, era la belleza sublime hecha hombre.

_Ven y cántame al oído._

Y estaba esperando por él.

Sirius, fascinado y loco como estaba por él, no lo hizo esperar más. Despacio, sin dejar de mirar esos ojos de fuego (_no podían_ dejar de mirarse) fue enterrándose en él mientras sus manos lo aferraban fuertemente. Estaba tan excitado que tuvo que obligarse a ir despacio para no lastimar a su ansioso amante que, moviendo las caderas, lo instaba a entrar más de prisa. Y a pesar de que aquella postura no era la más cómoda para Remus, el apasionado ex profesor se colgó de su cuello atrayéndolo, buscando tener sus labios al alcance mientras insistía en lograr que Sirius lo penetrara más aprisa.

-Espera… -suspiró agitadamente Sirius contra sus labios, temeroso de hacerle daño al dejarse llevar por el ritmo fogoso de Remus- No quiero lastimarte, y si seguimos así…

-Nunca me has lastimado -lo cortó Remus (los ojos ardiendo en deseo y fijamente prendidos de los grises)- Sabes que no me voy a romper. Anda, sigue y fóllame hasta que no puedas más -lo retó-. Te quiero dentro de mí _ya_… -Sus labios ansiosos apresaron los suyos mordiendo y lamiendo. Luego volvió a mirarlo y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Vamos, Sirius… -ronroneó Remus- Tus ojos dicen que quieres complacerme…

Remus seguía sonriendo con esa sonrisa en la que Sirius reconoció al Remus de 17 años, al Remus que era todo un merodeador a punto de cometer una travesura épica; sonreía exactamente igual cuando lo atrajo otra vez para besarlo mientras sus caderas volvían a la carga.

_Por Merlín, Remus…_

Aquello era una delicia absoluta; sentir a Remus tan caliente, tan dispuesto, instándolo a clavarse en él como si no hubiera un mañana, devorándole con la mirada y luego con los labios…

-De acuerdo, Moony… -Sirius respiraba entrecortadamente a causa del deseo. Remus tenía razón; se moría por poseerlo con todas sus ganas, así que sonrió con su sonrisa más peligrosa a escasos milímetros de esos labios deliciosos y añadió:- Entonces prepárate porque te voy follar hasta que toques el cielo con las manos.

Sin más contemplaciones Sirius comenzó a embestir con fuerza una y otra vez sintiendo cómo se deslizaba cada vez más dentro de aquella caliente y deliciosa estrechez. A cada avance sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente como si de dos piezas de puzzle se tratara mientras ellos se comían las bocas mutuamente. Remus, abrazado a él, le enterraba los dedos en la negra cabellera gimiendo descontrolado dentro del beso, pidiéndole más; y Sirius se deshacía de placer mordiéndole los labios y el cuello, suspirándole al oído. Cuando al fin la penetración fue completa dio comienzo el cadencioso vaivén entre ambos, y esos suspiros se volvieron gemidos delirantes que se mezclaban con el nombre de Remus y varios _Me encantas, Te quiero, Mío _rotos e impregnados de dicha y placer.

Remus quería decirle que sí, que él también lo amaba, que era suyo, que siempre lo había sido y que siempre lo sería, pero no encontró las palabras. La única palabra que se sentía capaz de formar en ese momento era el nombre de Sirius (Sirius en su piel, Sirius en su mente, Sirius a cada momento y en todas partes… _SiriusSiriusSiriusSirius_), y es que el apasionado animago ya había dado con ese punto mágico de su cuerpo que al ser tocado lo hacía ver las estrellas de puro placer. Y para rematar, Sirius se las había arreglado para colar una de sus manos entre ambos cuerpos, mientras susurraba _Eres mío, sólo mío,_ y lo masturbaba con tal maestría que su cerebro y todas sus terminales nerviosas estaban a punto de colapsar de deleite. Era una delicia exquisita sentir cómo alcanzaba su próstata una y otra vez, y sentía volverse loco de placer tras cada roce experto de la mano de Sirius sobre su miembro… Era precisamente como Sirius había dicho: era como estar en el cielo.

En ese punto el extasiado licántropo ya no era capaz de pensar en nada más que no fuera en Sirius llenándolo, en Sirius tocándolo, en Sirius marcándolo, besándolo, llenándole los oídos de esa canción que era toda gemidos ahogados, suspiros entrecortados y varios _Te quiero_ unidos siempre a su nombre. Sirius lo aferraba como si deseara que jamás pudiera escapársele de entre las manos, lo besaba con ansias y tierna devoción, entraba y salía de él una y otra vez con pasión enardecida mientras la voz se le acababa gimiéndole su amor al oído, y Remus se sentía pleno, completo, perdidamente enamorado y absolutamente feliz. Sirius _siempre_ había tenido ese efecto en él; con solo mirarle, con solo sonreírle, con solo tocarle le hacía feliz. Y esa felicidad que le llenaba todo el pecho siempre que Sirius lo miraba, le sonreía o lo tocaba aumentaba hasta límites insospechados y se desbordaba cuando hacían el amor de esa manera; con tanta pasión, dejándose el alma entera en cada beso y en cada caricia.

-Ella nunca jamás, Sirius…-susurró apenas al oído de su amante- Ella… jamás podría hacerme sentir… como me siento ahora… Enamorado, completo, feliz. Ella no. Sólo… tú.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Sirius no pudo evitarlo y se derramó repentina y violentamente dentro de él. Remus dejó escapar un vibrante aullido de placer al sentir la descarga llenarle completamente y le siguió al segundo siguiente manchándole el vientre y el pecho de semen. Se aferraron uno al otro con fuerza y juntos se estremecieron intensamente cuando el poderoso y arrasador orgasmo se extendió por sus cuerpos haciendo estallar sus sentidos en una explosión de absoluto placer y deleite. Sirius ahogó un grito de éxtasis en el cuello de Remus, y éste se abrazó a él como si quisiera que ambos cuerpos se fundieran en uno para no separarse nunca más.

Permanecieron abrazados mientras recuperaban un poco la respiración y la cordura, y continuaron así hasta que los últimos restos del orgasmo comenzaron a disiparse. Después, suave y cuidadosamente, Sirius salió de él; pero Remus no le dio tiempo a alejarse de su piel ni un instante. Le echó los brazos al cuello atrayéndolo aún más mientras entrelazaba las piernas con las suyas y besó dulcemente sus labios mientras Sirius se dejaba caer suavemente junto a él.

Sirius le besó los parpados, la nariz y el labio superior mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda desnuda. Y cuando Remus lo miró sin decir nada, con esa expresión serena y feliz, Sirius lo entendió: Remus era suyo en cuerpo y alma, y siempre lo sería. Él mismo se lo había demostrado al entregarse tan apasionadamente, al hacerle el amor como si no hubiera un mañana, al musitarle entre gemidos ahogados esas palabras que lo llevaron a estallar en el orgasmo más maravilloso que jamás había experimentado… _Ella jamás podría hacerme sentir como me siento ahora… Enamorado, completo, feliz. Ella no. Sólo tú. _Y ahora, aferrado a él como si no deseara soltarle nunca, Remus le besaba con un cariño tal que hacía que su pecho se llenara de una sensación de plenitud y paz infinita; dejándole claro que no pensaba entregar su amor a nadie que no fuera él.

Feliz, Sirius lo apretó contra su cuerpo y, abrazados, se besaron perezosamente hasta que el cansancio y el bienestar post-coital se apoderaron de ellos por completo haciéndolos caer en un sueño profundo.

**Continuará…**

**NA: **Gracias a **Breyito-Black-Lupin, Kristine Lovegood, Bade89, HikaoruNuke, hikikomori-chan, ****Atte **y **Daia Black **por sus reviews para el capi anterior :). Espero que hayan disfrutado enormemente de este y que me dejen sus comentarios, ¿sale? ;D. Cuéntenme qué les gustó y qué no... ¿Tienen un momento favorito en este cap?, ¿qué tal Remus y su manera de demostrarle a Sirius que Tonks -con todo lo alegre, joven, guapa, etc- no le interesa? Y ¿qué tal les ha parecido _Jealous Guy_?_,_ (¡a que es perfecta para ese Sirius celoso! :DD)


End file.
